Yeah right, and YOU never thought about sex!
by LifeLossLeaving
Summary: SEXY. Kurt's room. What if Blaine insists on them having a conversation about sex and Kurt loses it? ;  You KNOW you'll like it :  rated M because THEY TOLD IT'S M AND NOT T !  :D ALERT: blazers being taken off! LOL


**Hello there! Here I am with another story. (YEEEEH- and no one said a word. Right. Cool xD) **

**So, it takes place in Sexy, Kurt's room. The attempt of conversation they have about sex.. well, here Blaine insists to talk about it and...**

**READ AND FIND OUT!**

**See you at the end ;)**

* * *

><p>"You're gonna have to give it a thought someday"<p>

It's not like Kurt wants to be rude or something but the whole situation is absurd.

How can Blaine even consider the idea of _explaining _sex Kurt?

Geez, Kurt likes him. He's attracted to him.

It was already humiliating that Blaine didn't find him sexy _at _

_all. _And Kurt was really trying in the alcove with those stupid ladies cheering. He tried to be sexy, to expose himself and all he got was "_it looked like you were having gas pains or something!"_

Seriously? That hurt.

And not because Kurt thought to be sexy: his confidence was pretty much restricted to the clothing area, the things is that it was _Blaine _he was exposing himself to. Not just anybody.

If someone else, if _anyone else _had said it wouldn't have mattered, really.

But Blaine! Of all people.

So, he's not really thinking when he blurts out : "I think you should leave".

He feels sorry for the look on Blaine's face but he can't help himself. He just feels like he keeps on making a fool of himself in front of Blaine : first with the kiss with Kurosfky, then with the solo audition, _then _with that flirty Christmas duet.

And Valentine's day and Rachel's party. And now.

Blaine doesn't move, though. He stays there, on the chair, staring at him. His eyes are like magnets and Kurt has to try at least twice or three times before he manages to look away.

"Really, Blaine, please.. just go." He whispers under his breath, avoiding the other boy's look, like one would do with Medusa's.

Blaine keeps looking at Kurt. He doesn't know, he just can't stop.

He doesn't think Kurt's making a fool of himself.

He never thought that.

In his opinion, it's actually kind of crazy that between them, he got the "role'' of the mentor.

Kurt is the one who should be teaching things to him, not the other way around!

Blaine is sure he's never met someone like him.

Kurt is witty, smart, _brave._

And, he'll never deny that: he's kind of pretty beautiful.

But apparently, sex is not one of the many things Kurt knows more about. And he doesn't look willing to learn, not in the least.

_Is that accurate, though? _

Blaine can't help but wonder.

Yeah, sure, Kurt is different from most teenagers of his age but _still _, he's a guy. He's a man.

It's not possible he never thinksabout sex, ever.

He must wonder what happens between two guys when they go _all the way, _or at least, if they fool around a little bit.

It's not like Blaine knows much more. He knows things he learned from the internet, he went searching for the information, though.

If Kurt's is not willing to do the same, nor hearing it from someone else…

"Kurt, I really think you should listen to me."

Kurt brings his eyes back on Blaine's.

_Why do you insist? Geez, don't you see this is embarrassing!_

It is very embarrassing because it's not true _at all _that Kurt doesn't think about it.

Of course he thinks about it.

And, of course, Blaine's there in his head pretty much every time he does.

"Blaine, I don't think it's a good idea, _really_." Kurt is pacing on the same spot, his eyes on the floor.

Blaine shifts in his chair "C'mon, Kurt! You need to be prepared, at least let me tell you what I know, maybe you have a wrong idea of it, I don't know, maybe—

Kurt raises an eyebrow "Why'd you care so much about this?"

Because, really, Kurt knows why he doesn't want to talk about it, it'd be weird having Blaine explaining how those things worked. Things Kurt has dreamed about to do with Blaine _himself. _What is not clear is why Blaine wants him to know!

"I just—I think it'd be better if you did know about these things."

" Yeah, but why?"

"Just because." Blaine shrugs casually but Kurt isn't getting any of that.

"just because? What is that supposed to mean, just because?" He lifts an eyebrow again before continuing "And, anyway, I don't really like hearing people talk about those things in general. It's weird. And…"

His eyes find the floor again. All of sudden, it's really nice to look at!

Blaine keeps staring. He _needs _to know the truth about Kurt. Is he really that innocent? Because if he's not, Blaine definitely wants to know and if he actually is, Kurt needs to hear about it.

He doesn't know why but he suddenly feels like he has to win a bet.

Is Kurt asexual?

"…And?"

He moves to the bed and drops himself on it. "And I don't really think I need to hear it anyway! It's not like I've got guys waiting for me to put the moves on!" he tries to laugh it off, but it's obvious he feels sad.

Kurt likes himself. He knows he's talented. Probably the most talented in the new directions and in the warbler he knows he's at least as good as Blaine is.

He's sure about his possibilities when it comes to singing, even if he didn't get that solo at sectionals. He can sing, there's nothing he's more sure of.

That, apart from his fashion taste, of course.

But when it comes to his body and the way people see him as a _man_, a potential _boyfriend_, his lack of confidence is heartbreaking.

So, yeah, he doesn't feel like he's going to need sex lessons anyway, so why bother now?

" You're crazy, Kurt."

Blaine's words bring him back to reality. He smiles, he knows Blaine cares about him and he knows he'd say anything to make him feel better.

"Crazy?"

Blaine isn't smiling, though. he's pretty damn serious. His eyes never leave Kurt's as he gets up from the chair and moves to Kurt's bed.

"You really think you don't _need _to know about that because nobody could ever be interested in you like that?" and his voice is as low as hot, sexy Blaine's voice could ever get.

"Yeah, I guess."

And Blaine just stares. His eyes wandering on Kurt.

_He's just being nice. That tone doesn't mean anything. Anything. _

_Just like the way he's looking at me doesn't. Or the way he just moved to sit on my bed. It doesn't mean anything._

But it has to mean something because Blaine is so close. And Kurt doesn't feel dizzy for nothing.

"You _are _crazy, Kurt." He smiles but it's nothing sweet, his eyes are searching in Kurt's. They're so deep in his that Kurt needs to look away for a moment.

He feels weird and tries to change the subject once again.

"But it doesn't even matter, you know?" he stands up "because I don't care about sex! It's not my thing. I never thought about it."

And Blaine can't let him lie on something like that. He didn't miss the way Kurt was responding to his stare before he had to look away. He's not letting him go on this.

He speaks as fast as the thought reaches his mind.

" So if, to say, I touched you, you wouldn't feel anything?"

If this were a comic, you'd probably see a little "!gulp!" on Kurt's head because he doesn't really know what to answer to that. And he definitely doesn't know what is supposed to lead them to.

"Wh— What?"

_Hit. _Blaine knows he touched a nerve.

"Yeah, you know. You said sex doesn't matter to you. It means you don't feel anything down there. So if I touch you, you feel nothing. Right?"

Kurt's head is spinning. That can't be Blaine.

His sweet, precious, caring mentor.

All he can do is babble "Blaine, I—_"_

"Why?" Blaine moves closer "What's wrong? It's ok if you're asexual or something."

He puts an hand on Kurt's leg. "I'm just saying you should be sure."

Kurt swallows hard. "Why— why are you doing this?" he has never heard his voice this high pitched.

His hand squeezes "Because I don't like you lying to me."

Kurt pulls Blaine's hand away and stands up "what are you talking about, Blaine? Please stop it. It's not funny."

"It's not supposed to be.. funny." He stands up and moves towards Kurt.

" It's supposed to be very serious actually, Kurt."

And he suddenly wishes his family wasn't out for pretty much the whole day.

_Where's dad when I need him? I'm sure that if we were fucking he'd be here in a minute!_

Kurt feels his cheeks turning red and gulps because thinking about that doesn't help a shit.

Blaine seems to notice and smiles wickedly. He knew he was right. The hell he never thinks about sex!

"What are you think about Kurt?" he whispers.

And it's madness because this all began with him wanting to help Kurt. But now.. the way Kurt looks, his cheeks flushed, his eyes such a deep blue.. Blaine's no longer that sure his is such a noble gesture.

_Show him. _Kurt is going crazy, he's sure of it. There's no way his mind is telling him _that! _It's Blaine we're talking about. Sweet, precious- _bastard Blaine! Who keeps coming closer and I just-_

His heart is beating so fast he's sure Blaine can hear it. And his breathing is shallow, he tries to keep it even but he can't.

"Don't do that." Kurt almost pleads trying to get away.

Blaine grabs his arm and stops him "Don't do _what_?"

He pulls Kurt's arm, probably with too much force bringing him flush to his chest.

And Kurt loses it.

He moves away once again. "Don't pretend you don't know what you're doing!" he's almost yelling. It's so _frustrating. _"What do you want me to say, uh?" he's raging. Blaine _cannot _do that to him.

Blaine is a little taken aback but at least there's a reaction, even if it's not the one he was hoping for.

"I want you to be prepared!"

"_Prepared_? And _who _for, exactly, Blaine?"

Kurt's eyes are shining with rage, the color keeps changing and Blaine can't figure out how is that possible.

"Someone will come along, Kurt!" he tries to sound angry, to match Kurt's voice but it's pointless.

"Who cares about someone? I don't want _someone!_"

Blaine's never seen him like this, wants to ask what Kurt means but he doesn't get the chance, the younger boy keeps talking.

"What's the point of knowing about those things if I can't have them with the person I want?"

And now Blaine has the exact same expression he had on valentine's day. And the words are the same, too. "What do you mean?"

Once again Kurt wishes Blaine would just leave.

Blaine, _Blaine_… Kurt knows he won't get over him. He knows what he feels is so deep inside of him , there's chance he'll forget about him anytime soon.

Kurt is pacing the floor, trying to figure out what to say when something snaps in his head.

_What do I mean? _

In a quick move, he pushes himself close to the other boy. Before he can see the wonder in Blaine's beautiful,_ beautiful _eyes, he cups Blaine's face and attacks his lips with his own.

Blaine's eyes open in shock even though he partially expected/hoped for it to happen. He doesn't move, though. he waits for Kurt to realize what he has just done.

The moment their lips touch, Kurt's never been so torn. Because this feels so right. So good. Chills run down his spine with that little contact that means so much though.

Blaine's lips are soft and sweet and Brit is wrong because they don't taste like burgers at all.

At the same time, Kurt knows he screwed it. He might have got his kiss, but will lose the only person that truly understands him.

So, he reluctantly pulls away, ever so slowly, trying to memorize all that beauty, knowing he'll never get that close again.

When he finally opens his eyes, Blaine's are opening slowly, almost as slowly as Kurt's did. Kurt can see confusion and.._wonder?_

Kurt's sure Blaine's never looked as beautiful. He wants to apologize, to say something, but can't take his eyes away from those hazel honey ones. And away from those lips.

Damn it, he wants to kiss him again.

But Blaine didn't expect it to feel that good and brings an hand to his lips and, without thinking, murmurs "Why— why did you pull away?"

It's like a magic verse or something.

Kurt's expression breaks in a smile, full pretty much of everything he's feeling: happiness, love, wonder and, yeah, lust.

This time they move together into the kiss. Kurt almost laughs when his mouth meets Blaine's and it's like a joint of electricity because he knows Blaine's in this too.

His arms move around the hazel eyes boy whose hands cup Kurt's face, his fingertips lightly brushing his cheeks.

They both breath through their noses heavily, not willing to pull away. Blaine parts his lips and his tongue teases Kurt's bottom lip before to lightly bit hit , earning a gasp from the younger boy. Kurt parts his lips as well and Blaine uses his grasp to angle Kurt's head, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues meet, lips opening and closing slowly.

It's heaven and it's more. It's hell, too. In the good way.

Kurt can feel butterflies, or whatever that is, fluttering in his stomach, stealing the breath from his lungs.

And all of sudden all the close they are isn't close enough.

The arms at Blaine's neck move and Kurt's palms bring Blaine's face even closer, chests flush together.

Blaine's hands leave Kurt's cheeks, roaming their way down Kurt's jaw, collarbone. He moves slowly and it's almost torture for Kurt. It's like ticklish but he doesn't make him laugh, he makes him burn. It's like he wants to get away from Blaine's hands but he can't.

The kiss turns more heated as Blaine's hands reach Kurt's shoulders, playing with the collar of the white shirt.

And then his tie.

Kurt's hands are immediately on his. He half expects Kurt to pull away and mumble something.

Kurt replaces Blaine's hands with his own, trying to take the _stupid _tie off, instead.

" _oh my god! _This damn thing is choking me." Kurt grumbles pulling away from the kiss for a split second.

In a quick movements, he manages to get the tie out of the way and his hands fly to Blaine's blazer, sliding it down the boy's shoulders, while his lips re-attack Blaine's.

"K—Kurt— Blaine mumbles against the boys' mouth.

He's not quite sure of what's going on.

He didn't expect Kurt to be like this.

But Kurt's not even listening.

His hands fly to Blaine's chest, gently pushing the other boy until his back is against the wall.

Blaine loses his lips out of a gasp for the new contact, his hand leaning against the wall, in surprise.

Kurt scoots closer, his hands cupping his face " You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He murmurs before gaining his soft _soft _lips once again.

And it's so damn true. Having Blaine like that. So close. It's a fucking damn dream come true. And it's more because it's so much better than his stupid chaste dreams.

He never thought he'd feel like this. He was expecting butterflies and all that romance stuff but _this! _This heat all over his body! It's like going on fire without the pain.

Or, well, with a kind of pretty nice pain. In a particular spot.

Blaine on the other hand is pretty much going crazy. He wants to touch Kurt but he doesn't know how far the young boy is willing to go.

He _has_ to know.

So his hands move this time, unbuttoning Kurt's dark sweater and sliding it off and then mapping the blue eyed boy's chest with his palms.

_God, _why hadn't they done that before.

Kurt half gasps but doesn't pull away and actually pushes himself closer into the touch.

He can't be sure, but it must be that, because he feels that heat spreading even more, so yeah, Blaine must have brushed a nipple or something in his way.

He gasps a "_Oh my god" _trying not to break the kiss, his mind going nuts or whatever that is.

He whines when Blaine's lips leave his but then gasps again when they start a nice pattern down his jaw and neck kissing softly and _damn, how can that feel so good?_

"Tell me to stop, Kurt."

And Kurt doesn't even know how to talk anymore because all of sudden Blaine's tongue is tracing its way down and it's cold and hot at the same time.

"Blaine.." he moans "Blaine, don't stop."

And Blaine starts walking, pushing Kurt until the back of his knees touch the bed and he falls on it, bringing Blaine down with him.

Blaine's hands move to Kurt's hips adjusting their position and then on each side of the younger boy, for leverage.

They're as close as possible, their crotches on one another and it feels great.

"You never thought about _that?_" Blaine whispers in his ear and all Kurt can do is moan and cup his face, kissing him hard.

Blaine tries his best not to lose his balance and fall on him but the way Kurt's kissing him is almost painful for the effect it has on him. It's tongue and teeth and breath and it's definitely the hottest thing he's ever experienced.

That is, until Kurt parts his legs and brings his knees up and around Blaine's waist, pushing Blaine down on him.

Blaine's arm give in and he falls heavy on Kurt, their chests perfectly aligned… just like the lower parts of their bodies.

They both gasp losing each other's mouths at the great friction that simple move created.

"Oh my god, _Kurt. _You _did_ think about it."

Blaine's eyes squeeze shut a few times and Kurt gets a little worried. "Are you— _God, _are you ok?"

"Yeahh. Yeah, I just— God, Kurt, feels great."

His eyes open once again and he stares in wonder and the beauty underneath him.

Kurt's eyes are a dark blue once again but they're sparkling. His mouth is a deep red, his lips slightly parted as he tries to breath evenly again.

Blaine's never seen anything that perfect.

Kurt stares back: Blaine's eyes are as beautiful as always, just a little bit darker and his pupils are dilated. His lips are swollen and redder. Just like cherries. He leans up just a little bit to kiss those soft lips once again. Just a peck and he pulls away.

Blaine smiles so so so sweetly and Kurt can feel his chest filling with all the things he sees in Blaine's eyes.

It's like drinking from the purest source.

"Take off your shirt, Blaine." He whispers and Blaine's eyes widen, the hazel even prettier.

"Kurt, you don't have to-

"I'm not saying we should… you know, go all the way tonight—

"..No regrets just love!" Blaine cuts in singing and Kurt smacks him lightly on the shoulder

"Oh my god, Blaine! You're obsessed with that song!" he chuckles. "And yeah, I was saying, we don't have to do it _all _tonight, right? But I really want you close."

He blushes and Blaine thinks it's so adorable Kurt can move and kiss like that and then blush for something he says. Then he continues " I mean, if that's what you want too."

Blaine doesn't say anything.

His eyes never leave Kurt's as he moves away to sit on the bed.

He takes off his own tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt, as slowly as possible.

When the last one is done, he doesn't take it off and just sits there, with his shirt opened and his chest showing.

Kurt's sure he stopped breathing when he finally releases a breath, once the last button of Blaine's shirt is out of the little hole.

He takes Blaine's stillness as an invitation and moves closer, sitting on his knees, facing the other boy. His hands start roaming on Blaine's chest: he's hairier that Kurt is and he looks.. just like a man should, Kurt thinks.

His eyes find Blaine's as he lets the shirt slide off shoulders and there Blaine is.

The first thing he does is to move closer, his face on Blaine's neck, his nose under his ear, just breathing Blaine in.

Blaine gasps, Kurt is the closest anyone has got and it feels great to have his breath on him like that.

Kurt's hands move on his broad shoulders and his lips trace their pattern from there going up to the neck, the jaw and then, finally, that pretty face of his.

He kisses Blaine's cheeks, then his nose, his eye lids, his forehead, avoiding his lips.

His fingertips brush every centimeter they can, so lightly it's almost impossible to feel.

But, still, Blaine _does _feel it. He feels every single inch of Kurt touching and kissing him.

His eyes flutter closed as he tries to concentrate of what is going on inside of him.

He feels his desire growing. He wants to touch him.

Damn, he can't remember wanting anything more than that.

His hands move to Kurt's shirt, unbuttoning as fast as he can.

Once it's finally opened, Blaine's hands move to Kurt's stilling them, so he can slide the shirt down the other boy's arm.

Kurt gasps in surprise. He hadn't even realized what was going on. Blaine scoots close, his arms around Kurt's waist ads he pushes him down once again, their naked chests flush together this time.

He doesn't even bother resting his weight on his arms this time, knowing Kurt would probably repeat his previous move, bringing them as close as possible once again.

As soon as their bodies are aligned, the friction is _crazy_, their chests flush and their nipples brushing together, sending even more jolts down their lower parts.

Blaine's lips start their way down Kurt's chest, kissing every inch, stopping at his left nipple and teasing it with his tongue.

Kurt's reaction is as exciting as worrying as he gasps for air like he's being chocked. "Oh my god, Blaine" He lets out and Blaine half chuckles against Kurt's soft and _porcelain _skin. Yeah, "porcelain" is the most earned nickname ever.

He keeps teasing Kurt but this time the younger boy responds grinding his hips up, the friction accentuated. Blaine's head falls behind as he tries his best to breathe before to grunt his hips back down on Kurt's.

They keep moving like that, finally knowing that it is possible to feel like that.

Blaine keeps kissing Kurt's chest until the younger boy whines for his lips on his " Kiss me. Blaine, please _kiss_ me."

And Blaine obliges, his mouth coming to rest on Kurt's once again while his hands rest on Kurt's hips.

The kiss is a little bit sloppy and pretty much they breath into each other's mouth, the passion from those movements making their heads dizzy.

"I think— I think I'm close, Kurt." Blaine manages to gasp out, hoping for Kurt to be on the same page.

And apparently Kurt is as he spreads his legs, planting his feet on the mattress, so to have more leverage and grind into Blaine even more.

"Oh god—Blaine, me too"

A couple of movements and they both moan, their orgasms washing over them.

They keep moving for a few seconds, rushing out of the high, their breaths slowly getting even again.

Blaine kisses him softly once again before to move and rest beside Kurt. "Are you— are you ok, Kurt?"

Kurt turns to face him, one hand coming to rest on Blaine's cheek before to lean in and kiss him slow and deep for a few seconds and Kurt is happy to feel those butterflies still there, even after the rush.

"Whoa." Blaine gasps out after Kurt pulls away. "And _you _expect _me_ to believe you never thought about sex?"

Kurt chuckles before to answer "What can I say? I'm good at improvisation!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo! What do you think? .KNOW. (pretty please with cherry on top!) **<strong>

**Hope to hear from u!**

**p.s. I've heard Chris is pretty good at ad-libbing so I figured Kurt could be too. Kind of. Well.**

**Love u :3**

**Ann**


End file.
